Of the Profound Love of Dear Acquaintances
by sphinx81
Summary: Some visitors are always welcome at Pemberley, no matter their circumstance. Post 2005 Pride and Prejudice movieverse.


"And here I stood wondering when he would finally allow his heart to accept that she proves his match in most every way," the older woman sniffs, watching the handsome couple as they take their usual turn about the vast gardens. The wife, having just relayed one of her usual witty observations, finds she cannot prevent the blush that comes to her face as her husband gives her a long look of appreciation, his mouth curling into a grin. Taking her hand in his, he then pulls her with him around the next corner of the hedgerow maze.

"Come now, Anne," the older woman's companion begins. "You knew she would only consent to marry one not simply for love, but also respect. And lest we forget, he has always contained a rather reserved disposition, easily mistaken for one containing conceit and self-importance. Or at least it could seem that way to those who do not know him. It is your damned pride he inherited after all."

"Such language!" she chides. "And that is _Lady_ Anne to you, Henry," she snorts, squeezing his hand in reproach though she looks on in approval at the young pair in front of them.

"Oh forgive me, my dear," he counters, his decidedly humorous tone of deference causing her to suppress a laugh. "I have forgotten that even now where we reside, status is everything. Odd, you did not seem to agree with such a stance when you married me."

"I think you misunderstand. We all know it is a result of my particularly obstinate and willful nature. Not to mention my determination to throw away all of my connections upon my final decision to marry you. Or so the rest of my relations concluded. All on account of your supposedly lowly status, of course."

"And since when has anything said from them warranted such attention?"

"Hmph! Never!"

"Now see, that is the _Lady_ Anne I recognize," he beams proudly, placing a chaste kiss upon her cheek and causing her to stifle a laugh. "Resolve and tenacity. True Fitzwilliam traits."

"Honor and benevolence. True Darcy traits," she answers.

"Such an apparently abhorrent union seems to have served him well, I'd say," he nods to young man in front of them. Now the young woman has plucked one of the white roses from a nearby bush, handing to her husband. His eyes widening at her gesture, he accepts her gift with a slight bow. In turn, he takes her by the arm and spins her about, fixing the flower in her hair. As his hand lingers in her dark tresses, she retreats with laugh and quickly moves ahead him, calling out a friendly wager that she will find her way out of the maze first. He obliges, his expression sliding into one of quizzical disbelief. For how can she possibly win when it is he who has grown up on these very grounds?

"Do you feel you would have taken to her at first?" the older man questions after a while, allowing the other couple to gain some distance on them.

"I would have found the new mistress of this estate quite determined and tenacious, yes," his wife answers after a while. "But her wit is certainly nothing to be ashamed of. And though she is not as beautiful as her elder sister, she makes up for it in other ways, I dare say."

"How peculiar. It reminds me of someone I know, though, I cannot recall who," he answers with feigned ignorance, causing her to nod her head in disbelief as her shoulders shake with repressed mirth.

"Even now, you've yet to loose any of your cheekiness," she sighs. "What ever did I see in you?"

"One could ask the same of you, my dear," he counters, leaning over and blessing her brow with a kiss. Just ahead of them, the young man has his arms wrapped around his wife's waist, planting a kiss upon her forehead. She returns the gesture, except her lips seek his. She then leads him down another pathway of the garden, and he is forced to arch an eyebrow of surprise at the fact that she's proven able to determine the solution to the maze.

"And what would you have thought of her?" the older woman asks.

"I shall have to play careful with my words, for I seek not to incur your jealously," he replies, arching an incredulous eyebrow.

"Again, such cheekiness!" she declares, laughter bubbling up. "But honestly?" she continues, quickly regaining her composure, "What of her?"

"Like you, I would have found her quite outspoken. And like you, I would have found it quite refreshing. There is no place in the Fitzwilliam-Darcy clan for wilting flowers or dull dispositions. It is why I refused to give you up, even after your father attempted to dissuade me via various means, from the monetary to the rather sordid."

"Such actions only made my resolve stronger," she replies, grasping his hand in hers. "Much to my relations chagrin," she beams.

Suddenly, the young woman finds she is short of breath. Forced to take a seat on the small stone bench at the entrance of maze, she closes her eyes, her brow beading with sweat.

"My, she is unwell, is she not?" the older man says, stopping just in front her.

"She shall be fine," his wife declares with a wave of her hand. "'Tis but a small price to pay for the coming months. I should know, having put up with it twice."

"You speak in riddles, love."

"And you men are far too dense to follow them," she replies, an enigmatic smile on her face.

"Do you not fare well, Lizze?" the young man asks, taking a seat beside her and automatically feeling her brow with the back of his hand. Dabbing at her mouth with her handkerchief, she waves away his concern.

"I am fine, Fitzwilliam," she replies, taking a deep breath as she fights back her queasiness. "It is simply the result of something I ate last night, I think."

"But you've been rather ill, at least in the mornings. And this has been occurring for the last fortnight or so. Are you positive you do not wish me to call the doctor?"

"No, I shall be recovered quite soon. Besides, such illness always wears off by the afternoon. Maybe I've not taken well to the pheasant we have had for dinner as of late."

"Really Elizabeth, the doctor is just in town…"

"Hmm. Well if it will make _you_ feel more secure," she replies, giving him a smile of encouragement as she quickly rises from her seat. However she finds she must take his arm for support as she gets her bearings, the dizzy spell coming upon her again. "You may call on him. But I assure you, I am quite well," she breathes, linking an arm through his.

"It shall be done," he replies, letting out a sigh of relief as they make their back to the great house, albeit at a more leisurely pace.

Watching as they go, they other couple remains behind in the garden. Suddenly, the older man takes his wife's hand in his.

"As I recall, this used to be your favorite escape on the grounds as well," he begins distantly. "I think it may become the young Mrs. Darcy's now, considering he always brings her here for their usual turn before their morning meal."

"Of course. He's always loved this garden," she replies, her face softening as she pulls at the memories flooding back to her mind. It's as though it were only yesterday. "Did he not lend you his assistance when you decided to commence with the various improvements? Such a thing had not been done since your grandsire's time, he having acquired the property."

"I remember it well. Considering the young man had but eleven seasons to him when I undertook the project, he proved quite knowledgeable on the whole affair. It is your fault I think," he teasingly continues. "All of those books you brought with you as your dowry, no wonder he spent so much time in the library."

"Well, in the end it spelled an excellent way to distract him from my troubles after bringing his sister into the world. Quite a trying a time, to say the least."

"No matter," the older man replies with reassurance. "It worked itself out in the end, to the point where such affections between them appear stronger than most relations I have had the pleasure to witness. He firmly took my place in her life after I found myself unable to do so. Their fraternity is a sight to behold."

"I could not ask for any more, Henry," she utters, squeezing his hand in affection. They then stand in silence for a while, watching the sunrise. As the glow of the great star breaks apart the vivid blue of the sky, the world around them slides back into the brightest of lights, more brilliant than any of this earth can only begin to imagine. For after all, this couple's place no longer exists within ours, they having departed it some time ago.

"So, when shall our next visit fall, dear wife?" he questions.

"In just under seven months' time," she replies decisively.

"Seven months?" he raises a quizzical brow.

"Seven months."

"So soon?"

"Of course," she laughs. "Or do you not wish to welcome our grandchild? I declare, even here in so beautiful an existence, there still proves things that only a woman may know," she smirks.

"Ah, I see!" he replies, his lips curling into a smile of ecstatic joy. "A grandchild, Anne! I must say, I am quite taken aback!" Suddenly his brow furrows. "The child, well, ehrm, we shall welcome it into…their world rather than ours, yes?"

"Do not fear, dear Henry," she quickly retorts, turning to face him, her lips brushing his with the usual affection. "Neither they nor their children, for that matter, shall find themselves on our side for a good _long_ time. They are of a robust and determined nature, having many benefits to reap, much love to share and more than enough excitement and opportunity to occupy many lifetimes."

"Well then," he murmurs after some time, "My lady, I must say I am satisfied. All lies right within the world."

"Indeed, my love. Indeed."

And it is then that Lady Anne Darcy and her beloved Mr. Henry Darcy journey back to that infinite place of hope and peace that exists beyond our mortal situation. With their secrets to share, their knowledge ever boundless, their protection of their progeny in place and unbroken, they could not ask for a more pleasing turn of events, nor more promising expectations for their beloved family.


End file.
